Illusions
by Alessandra-Ives
Summary: AU de Sleepwalking Past Hope, mi historia principal, donde los acontecimientos de Thor 1 nunca ocurrieron. Son capítulos cortos. Logyn.
1. Halcyon Days

**¡Bienvenidas al AU de Sleepwalking Past Hope!**

**Estas pequeñas escenitas que iré colgando aquí son, básicamente eso, un mundo alternativo donde Thor 1 (la película) nunca ocurrió. Donde Sigyn y Loki se conocieron antes de Thor: The Dark World y bueno, básicamente, son felices y sin problemas. **

**Si habéis leído Sleepwalking Past Hope ya sabréis que en uno de los capítulos Frigga fantasea sobre que hubiera pasado si hubiera presentado a Loki y a Sigyn antes. Y esas fantasías están aquí. **

**¡Espero que os gusten! **

* * *

><p><strong>Halcyon Days<strong>

_Porque tenemos ese fuego y vamos a dejarlo arder_

_Ellie Goulding – Burn_

La luz golpeo los ojos de Loki y este gruño, tapándose con el brazo. Se dio la vuelta y hundió la cara en el pelo rojo que cubría la gran parte de las almohadas de su cama, aspirando profundamente su aroma. Loki sonrió y paso un brazo por la cintura de su esposa, acariciando con cuidado el estomago ligeramente abombado.

Oyó una risita y noto como el pie de la cama se hundía ligeramente por el peso de alguien subiéndose a la cama. Abrió un ojo y, sin hacer ruido, miro a su hijo Narvi escalar con dificultad la cama de sus padres. Con una sonrisa, finalmente Loki se recostó sobre la cama y le tendió una mano a su primogénito para ayudarlo. El pequeño rio y se engancho con fuerza a la mano de su padre.

Loki lo cogió en brazos y lo sentó en su regazo. Con cuidado aparto el pelo negro de la frente de Narvi y le hizo un gesto para que bajarla a voz.

-¡Shh! Tu madre y tu hermanito están durmiendo – dijo con una sonrisa. Narvi levanto los ojos castaños para mirar a su padre y asintió serio.

-Umiendo – susurro el chiquillo.

Loki asintió - ¿Vamos a desayunar tu y yo? - Narvi sonrió y empezó a saltar sobre su padre. Loki rio y se levanto con cuidado, intentando no molestar a Sigyn, llevando a Narvi en brazos. La vanir murmuro algo en sueños y Loki la observo, atento, esperando no haberla despertado.

-Mama umiendo – repitió Narvi. Loki recogió su bata del suelo y con cuidado, llevando a Narvi en brazos, salio de su dormitorio. Dejo a su hijo en el suelo y, cuando Narvi echo a correr, lo siguió a paso ligero, poniéndose la bata verdosa.

-Que nadie moleste a mi esposa hasta que ella decida levantarse – murmuro a un criado cuando se le cruzo al salir a el pasillo frente a sus estancias. El criado asintió.

-¡Papá! ¡Ven! - grito Narvi al final del pasillo.

Loki sonrió y siguió a su hijo.

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


	2. Lecciones

**¡Hola a todas! Aquí tenéis el segundo capítulo de esta mini-historia sobre Loki y Sigyn. Esta vez, los tortolitos hacen cosas juntos. **

**Esta escena fue idea de Arih, cuya mente es magnifica y deberíamos hacerle una estatua ;)**

**Muchas gracias a todas las que habéis hecho follow/fav a la historia y a las que habéis dejado reviews. **

**¡Que la disfrutéis! **

* * *

><p><strong>Lecciones<strong>

_Porque soy mejor cuando estoy enamorado y estoy enamorado de ti._

_Lady Gaga – G.U.Y._

-Es una 'a' más abierta, más sonora... prueba otra vez.

-'Mäagda'

-Inténtalo así – Sigyn abrió mucho la boca, exagerando la articulación de la palabra. Loki la miro, serio, con cara rara - ¿Qué?

-Estas haciendo lo mismo que yo – le reprocho Loki.

-No que va – negó ella.

-Si

-¡No! - Sigyn se echo a reír.

Loki se cruzo de brazos, aguantándose las ganas de tirar sus apuntes por la ventana de su habitación. Frente a él, su mujer se tapaba la boca, intentando no reírse.

-¿Por qué estoy intentando aprender Vanir? - pregunto Loki.

-Porque me quieres y quieres involucrarte con mi cultura – respondió Sigyn con una sonrisa.

-Si, ya, no te quiero tanto – murmuro Loki. Sigyn lo miro con la boca abierta y Loki se echo a reír. Ella agarro uno de los cojines del sofá y se lo tiro a la cara. El cojín golpeo a Loki en la cabeza y el moreno se echo a reír aun mas fuerte.

-¿Sabes?, en Vanaheim tenemos una cosa llamada 'divorcio'... - empezó Sigyn. Loki se levanto y se acerco a ella. Sigyn soltó una risita y se encogió contra el sofá, apartándose de él, juguetona.

-Tu no vas a divorciarte – murmuro Loki acercándose a ella. Se arrodillo en el suelo, frente a ella y le cogió las manos, atrayendola hacia él. Sigyn sonrió y le abrazo. Loki enterró la cabeza contra el cuello de Sigyn y mordió con delicadeza la piel blanca y suave.

-¿Como estas tan seguro? - le pico Sigyn.

Loki levanto la cabeza y la miro, sonriendo – Porque me quieres – la vanir le acaricio el pelo, sonriendo.

-Es verdad, no puedo negarlo. ¿Y tu? - pregunto.

-¿Yo? - Loki la miro con una sonrisa.

-¿Me quieres?

Loki la miro fijamente. Estudio su cara, desde los ojos hasta la barbilla, observando la curva de sus labios, pasando su mirada por sus pecas.

Finalmente, sonrió.

-Con toda mi alma.

Sigyn sonrió y le abrazo con fuerza. Loki aspiro hondo el perfume de su esposa y cerro los ojos, disfrutando del calor de sus brazos.

-Eso no significa que no vayamos a seguir con las clases para que aprendas a hablar mi lengua – murmuro Sigyn en su oído sin dejar de abrazarle. Loki gruño.

Había esperado haberla distraído lo suficiente para que se le olvidaran las malditas clases de Vanir.

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


	3. En la biblioteca

**Esta vez, traigo algo especial. **

**Este capítulo de Illusion no lo he escrito yo, lo ha escrito la increíble Arih Cucurumbe, que me ha hecho el honor más grande que alguien puede hacerle a una escritora y a utilizado mi Loki y mi Sigyn para inspirarse para escribir, y que definitivamente se merece una estatua en cada país de este mundo y en Asgard, también. Mi única intervención en este cap ha sido el nombre del mismo, todo lo demás es cosa suya, que es una moshtra! **

**La música también es sugerencia suya ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>En la biblioteca (Discusiones)<strong>

_Tenemos obsesiones, quiero borrar las ideas tristes que vienen a mi cuando te abrazo_

_Marina and the Diamonds – Obsession_

-¿A qué te refieres con eso?- preguntó Loki, su voz exaltada pero enmudecida considerando que estaba es la Gran Biblioteca de Asgard.

Sigyn cerró los ojos y respiró profundo. Ahora tendría que pensar salir de ahí, tomar su cuaderno de notas sin haber completado su investigación. La pelirroja caminó a paso apresurado por los pasillos entre las estanterías altas.

-¡Sigyn, aún no he terminado!

-¡Lo sé!- exclamó ella de igual manera. – Continuemos esto después, Loki -, rogó Sigyn mientras seguía su camino, pero ya no buscaba ningún libro o pergamino en específico. En el fondo la mentaba haberle dicho eso a Loki; o quizás no era el momento ni la manera de haberlo dicho. Con intenciones de no parar hasta alejarse de él, Sigyn no pudo evitar tropezar con unos libros puestos en una pequeña montaña en el suelo, obviamente haciendo que estos cayeran fuera de su forma.

Por suerte, no se había caído al suelo, pero eran libros pesados que golpearon las puntas de sus dedos del pie. Chasqueó la lengua _"¿Qué imbécil habría dejado estos libros fuera de su lugar?_" Sigyn se agachó para volverlos a acomodar, se aparto varios de los rizos que se salían de su trenza hacia un lado, para poder ver mejor. La mano elegante del segundo príncipe de Asgard tomó otros libros. Acomodaron los libros en silencio propio de una biblioteca, solo se escuchaban sus suaves respiraciones.

Sigyn lo miró en un instante y notó que el semblante de Loki estaba algo arrugado. Sigyn sintió sus labios hacer un pequeño espasmo. Sintió deseos de besar esas líneas de su cara, bajo ningún motivo habría querido lastimar el orgullo de Loki.

-¿En serio, Sigyn? - Inquirió el moreno. Usó su voz muy baja, profunda y ella sintió cada poro de su piel estremecerse. - ¿Tu también piensas que no soy digno de ser Rey?

Sigyn alzó la mirada hacia los ojos verdes del príncipe. Él extendió su mano hacia ella entonces, para ayudarla a levantarse. Y soltó una risa amarga: - Al menos tú si lo dices en mi cara. No cómo mi padre o como los amiguitos de Thor. O no te burlas como él.

-Yo no dije eso - Dijo ella de manera severa, sin alzar su voz. Su abuela Skadi le había enseñado a hacer eso – Si hay alguien aquí que también merece un trono eres tú. Simplemente por ser tu derecho de nacimiento, cómo príncipe. Yo sólo dije… que no quiero que seas el Rey.

-¿Por qué? - Loki la tomó de los hombros, esperando una respuesta de ella.

- No te puedo decir eso.

-Me lo dirás, Sigyn.

-¡No puedo decírtelo, Loki!

-¡Oh! Ya entiendo… crees que soy indigno de tus palabras.

-¡Loki, no digas estupideces! - dijo ella, su voz alzándose un poco e inmediatamente fue chistada por un bibliotecario que pasaba por ahí, portando un carrito lleno de pergaminos. Loki y Sigyn miraron hacia el anciano con ojos punzantes, lo que hizo que el anciano flaqueara en su firme posición, haciendo que sólo asintiera a manera de advertencia y se marchara con los pergaminos a otro sitio.

Loki suspiró cansado y sus puños se abrieron y cerraron, tratando de calmarse. Había visto a la reina Frigga hacer ese gesto, cuando algunas de sus damas hacían algo indebido, o cuando sus hijos se metían en cada problema.

Sigyn se mordió los labios y bajó la mirada, sintiendo sus mejillas subir de temperatura –No es que niegue tu derecho al trono o tu habilidad para asumir la responsabilidad que el trono traería sobre tus hombros… - Comenzó a decir ella, abrazando su libro de notas a su pecho – Es que… No tengo dudas que lo harías mucho mejor que Thor…. Pero…

-¿Qué? - Preguntó Loki impaciente.

-Si tú… Si tú, asumieras, el trono…- comenzó la pelirroja con algo de dificultad.

-Si…- Loki se acercó a ella esperando la respuesta. Para Sigyn tenerlo tan cerca todavía la emocionaba e intimidaba, algo que o podía evitar.

-Si tú… Si llegaras a ser Rey de Asgard, yo… Yo tendría… que…

-Sigyn… - susurró él.

-Compartirte.

Al terminar de hablar, Sigyn notó como el silencio de la biblioteca era un vacío incómodo, casi burlesco. Rápidamente echó un ojo al rostro de Loki, quien estaba con su boca ligeramente abierta en una expresión confundida pero divertida… El movimiento de su mandíbula lo delataba.

Idiota. Pensó Sigyn.

-¿Tendrías que compartirme? - dijo Loki con cierta risa en su voz. Sigyn respiró profundo y lo miró con seriedad, invitándolo a siquiera burlarse de ella.

-Sí. Con los consejeros, sus esposas, con todos los cargos que le siguen después al Trono de Asgard, con cada habitante de los nueve mundos, sin olvidar a todas aquellas doncellas y no tan doncellas que quieran compartir el lecho real contigo.

Loki comenzó a reírse en silencio, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Sigyn. – No te burles de mí, Odinson.

-¿Eres celosa, Sigyn?

-No…

-Si, lo eres.

-Cállate.

-No tendrías que compartirme si nos casamos.

Sigyn rió de manera altanera, pero vio como Loki seguía sonriendo de manera sugerente. - ¿Qué? - Preguntó ella, sus manos apoyándose en la vestimenta de cuero del príncipe con ínfulas de convertirse en rey.

* * *

><p><strong>Comentadle a mi Olaf, que es genial y la adoro *o* We love you, Olaf! <strong>


	4. Intimidad

**AVISO: Este capítulo es smut puro y duro. Y Loki dice muchas cochinadas. Avisadas quedáis. **

**Personalmente, me he puesto bastante cachonda escribiendo esto, pero claro, imaginarte a Loki y sexo al mismo tiempo suele tener ese efecto ;)**

* * *

><p><strong>Intimidad<strong>

_Canto el himno nacional mientras estoy sobre tu cuerpo, abrazándote como una pitón_

_Lana del Rey – National Anthem_

Sus piernas golpearon el borde de la cama y Sigyn callo de espaldas con Loki mirándola aún de pie. El fuego de sus ojos casi quemaban a la vanir, que se arrastro hacia el cabecero de la cama, una sonrisa jugando en sus labios.

Loki se subió a la cama y a gatas de acerco a Sigyn, sonriendo pícaro. Sigyn hizo ademan de levantarse de la cama para alejarse de él, pero Loki le sujeto las piernas con una manos, apretándolas contra la cama. Sigyn rio mientras Loki terminaba el ascenso por su cuerpo, manteniendola pegada al colchón. Después de lo que a Sigyn le pareció una eternidad, Loki estaba frente a ella, mirándola a los ojos. El deseo era claro en sus ojos verdes y la pelirroja se mordió el labio, respirando profundamente. Loki levanto una de sus manos hasta el cabello de Sigyn y la acaricio con cuidado. Esta cerro los ojos disfrutando del contacto.

Aun con los ojos cerrados, noto los labios de Loki apretarse contra los suyos con fuerzas, sin delicadeza. Sigyn soltó un gemido y Loki aprovecho para colar su lengua dentro de la boca de ella, disfrutando de su sabor dulce. Sigyn levanto los brazos y los cruzo tras el cuello de Loki, apretándole contra ella, mientra el príncipe de Asgard aparto las piernas de ella con una de sus rodillas, haciendo hueco entre sus piernas para él. Sigyn gimió más alto y Loki le agarro el pelo con fuerza, manteniendo su cabeza en un angulo perfecto para continuar beso.

Sin separar sus labios, Loki se aparto de ella, manteniendo su peso en las rodillas y empezó a desabrochar su sobre camisa de cuero negro. A tientas, las manos de Sigyn hicieron lo que pudieron por ayudarle a deshacerse del material y lanzarlo fuera de la cama, sin preocuparse por el. Las manos de Loki viajaron por su torso, acariciando con cuidado sus pechos escondidos bajo el corsé, apretando ligeramente la cintura, arañando la piel desnuda de sus clavículas. Sigyn sentía que Loki perdía la paciencia y se aparto de él, lanzando sus labio hacia su cuello, besando, lamiendo y mordiendo toda la piel que podía alcanzar con su boca. Los gemidos de Loki eran música para sus oídos y Sigyn gimió al notar la presión que la entrepierna de Loki hacia contra la suya propia.

-Llevas demasiada ropa – gruño Loki apartando a Sigyn de su cuello. Sin miramientos, la ayudo a incorporarse y llevando sus manos al escote del vestido, tiro hasta rasgar la tela. En pocos segundos, Sigyn ya estaba completamente desnuda frente a él – Así es mejor – ronroneo el moreno llevando sus labios hacia los pechos de Sigyn. Esta gimió al notar como la boca de Loki pasaba sin pararse sobre la piel suave de sus pezones y este río.

-No seas malo – susurro la vanir, colando las manos dentro de la camisa de Loki, acariciándole la espalda.

-No me querrías si no fuera malo – dijo Loki, sus labio apretados contra la piel de ella. Aspiro hondo su aroma y la apretó con fuerza contra su cuerpo. Sigyn le agarro la cabeza con la manos y le aparto de sus pechos, Loki la miro con los ojos empañados por la lujuria y esta sonrió.

-Ahora eres tu el que lleva demasiada ropa.

Loki sonrío y Sigyn se lanzo a deshacerse de la camisa de él, pegando tirones a la tela para arrancarla de su cuerpo. Mordiéndose el labio dirigió seguidamente sus manos hacia los pantalones de cuero de Loki y este sonrió, animándola a seguir. Sigyn tumbo a Loki de espaldas contra la cama y, una vez desnudo, se subió a horcajadas sobre él. Acaricio con cuidado los labios de Loki y dejo que un dedo fuera poco a poco bajando por el cuerpo de él, siguiendo la forma de sus músculos hasta que llego abajo del todo.

Con cuidado cogió el miembro de Loki y lo acaricio suavemente. Loki gimió y cerro los ojos.

-¿Quien es ahora la mala? - dijo él con una sonrisa. Sigyn se escupió en la mano y acaricio de nuevo el pene de Loki, sin contestar. Se levanto y recoloco su cuerpo. Loki seguía con los ojos cerrados. A cuatro patas, Sigyn se inclino sobre Loki lamiendo la base del pene de Loki sin dejar de acariciarlo con la mano. Este gimió y Sigyn sonrió.

-Diría que no soy yo la mala – rio. Sin esperar a que Loki contestara, metió su miembro en su boca por completo, sustituyendo las caricias de su mano con su lengua. Loki le agarro el pelo y le empujo la cabeza hacia abajo, obligandola a tomarle entero. Sigyn gimió y empezó a lamer con más ganas. Los gemidos de Sigyn enviaban unos escalofríos por todo el pene de Loki y este gimió aun más fuerte, apretando la cara de Sigyn contra su entrepierna. Ella masajeo con una mano los testículos de él y le miro. Loki trago saliva al verla subir y bajar su cabeza sobre su miembro y cerro los ojos, concentrándose en las sensaciones que su boca le regalaba.

Después de unos minutos, Loki la agarro del pelo y sin delicadeza la aparto, tirando de su pelo hacia arriba. Sigyn solo un quejido y Loki se incorporo en la cama, acercando su boca a la suya. La beso salvajemente, obligandola a abrir la boca y saboreándose a si mismo en ella. Ella le abrazo y le atrajo hacia si, pero Loki tenia otras ideas.

De un tirón la tiro contra la cama, boca abajo y agarro sus caderas levantándolas.

-Eres una chica muy sucia, Sigyn – murmuro pasando su nariz por la espalda de ella, siguiendo su columna, ella gimió – A puesto a que ya estas lista para mi, ¿verdad? Podría metertela ahora mismo, sin previo aviso, y te encantaría. Porque eres una pequeña zorra, siempre lista para mi, ¿verdad? - Loki levanto la mano y la acerco a la entrepierna de Sigyn, palmeandola. Río – Empapada. Así me gusta – Metió dos dedos en la abertura de Sigyn y vio como esta se agarraba con fuerza a las sabanas – Esto te encanta, ¿eh? - Movió los dedos dentro de ella, curvandolos, buscando el punto que la haría gritar su nombre – Mi madre no sabia nada de esto cuando nos presento, ¿verdad, zorra? No sabia que clase de puta metía en mi cama... De tal madre tal hija, supongo – Sigyn lo miro furiosa por encima del hombro y Loki metió un tercer dedo dentro de ella – No me mires así, querida, sabes que es cierto... Y me encanta – gruño sacando los dedos de ella y llevándoselos a la boca, lamiéndolos uno a uno. Una vez limpios, le pego una cachetada a Sigyn y esta grito – Siempre tan lista para mi...

Loki se posiciono en su entrada y sin avisar, entro de golpe dentro de ella, hasta la base. Sigyn chillo y hundió la cara en los cojines, ahogando sus gemidos. Loki la agarro del pelo y la obligo a ponerse a cuatro patas – Deja que te oiga todo Asgard – dijo, empezando a moverse – Que oigan la clase de zorra que Sigyn de Asgard y Vanaheim ha resultado ser.

Sigyn gimió y empujo sus caderas contra las de él. Loki río y la agarro con fuerza de las caderas, pegándola contra él. Los movimientos de Loki fueron cada vez más violentos y los gritos de Sigyn inundaron la habitación. Loki volvió a pegarle una cachetada y gimió con fuerza. Llevo una de sus manos hacia abajo, entre ellos, y busco el clítoris de Sigyn, apretándolo con fuerza.

-Correte, cariño – gruño el moreno – correte a mi alrededor, quiero sentirte – Sigyn gimió y se dejo caer contra la cama, las caderas aun en alto contra Loki. Sus manos se aferraban a todo lo que quedaba a su alcance y Loki noto como su cuerpo se ponía rígido. Los músculos de su vagina se tensaron a su alrededor y gimió, sintiendo su clímax cerca. Finalmente, Sigyn grito contra las almohadas y su cuerpo se relajo contra él. Loki aumento la velocidad de sus movimientos, buscando su propio clímax. Sus embestidas se volvieron erráticas y más y más violentas, hasta que por fin, con un gruñido, se vació dentro de Sigyn.

Estuvieron así unos momentos, disfrutando de las sensaciones de sus respectivos orgasmos, hasta que Sigyn se dejo caer del todo contra la cama.

Con cuidado, Loki se recostó sobre ella, enterrando su cara en su cuello, respirando hondo el perfume de Sigyn, mezclado con el sudor. Un olor almizcleño los empapaba todo. Loki acerco su boca a la mejilla de Sigyn y repartió varios besos sobre ella, hasta que esta sonrió.

* * *

><p><strong>Review!<strong>


	5. Postres y calor

**Hello everyone! **

**Aqui estamos de nuevo con otro capítulo de Illusions escrito por la magnifica Arih ^_^ Como siempre digo, me encanta cuando escribe pequeñas escenas con mis Loki y Sigyn, porque los clava. Son tal y como los hubiera escrito yo y, sinceramente, que le gusten tanto mis historias como para que dedique su tiempo a escribir estas cosas... me llega mucho. ¡Te quiero, guapísima! **

**Sin más, os dejo con esta escena tan cuca de estos dos. **

**¡Que lo disfrutéis!**

* * *

><p><strong>Postres y calor<strong>

_Recorreremos la ciudad mientras aún seamos jóvenes. Se me da bien pasear sin motivo. Si, estas perfecta con esta luz, si. Quédate un momento. _

_The Cinema – The Wolf _

La estrella luminaria tocaba los vértices y ángulos de la ciudad dorada, sumándole la presión y la temperatura calurosa. Precisamente, por estas condiciones era muy extraño ver al más austero de los príncipes de Asgard rondar en los jardines del castillo; especialmente, acompañado.

-Aunque comparta tu placer por la lectura, - dijo la voz de la joven pelirroja, mientras vertía agua sobre un par de copas de oro – nunca subestimes el poder del aire fresco.

Loki, que estaba tumbado en el mueble leyendo el libro de su regazo, contesto – Prefiero quedarme en la biblioteca o en mis habitaciones. Tú haciéndome compañía.

Sigyn le acercó la copa a uno de sus brazos descubierto para llamar su atención. Loki escuchó a Sigyn soltar un quejido por el calor, mientras apartaba su melena rojiza de su cuello, usando un pequeño abanico para refrescarse.

-¿Tú no tienes calor? - pregunto ella.

-No.

-Que afortunado - Sigyn hizo un puchero, desviando su mirada a las plantas que rodeaban el jardín, algunas aves revoloteando y volando de árbol en árbol.

-Nunca he tenidos tanto problemas con el frío o el calor - dijo Loki tomando un sorbo de su copa para dejarlo en la mesa.

A pesar de todo, sobre el borde de su copa dorada, el príncipe llevaba una versión de sus casuales vestimentas sin mangas encueradas. Gracias a la luz, Sigyn podría apreciar que las ropas eran de una tela verde, rica en su color; un tono parecido al musgo. Pero siendo Loki obviamente las vestimentas llevaban cuero y detalles dorados. Ostentoso hasta en su más humilde expresión, pensó ella sonriendo y recordando que cuando solía hacer frío él y Thor usaban hermosas estolas de pelajes de bestias o lobos. Las de Loki eran, generalmente, de un color negro sumamente brillante o claras con las machas naturales del pelaje.

Pero ver a Loki mostrando sus brazos, paseándose por los pasillos y jardines, era algo sumamente peculiar. No tan musculoso como el Príncipe Thor, Loki, al contrario mostraba una apariencia ágil, sana, y sumamente elegante.

Sigyn continuó bebiendo mientras se abanicaba la cara.

Suspirando, el moreno dejó de lado su libro, levantándose para tomar a la chica con un brazo y acercarla a su cuerpo, mejor aclimatado que el de ella. La pelirroja sonrió mientras se acurrucaba junto a él disfrutando del toque fresco de la piel de Loki.

-¿Así es mejor, su alteza? - preguntó con un tono burlesco.

-Muchas gracias, mi señor - respondió ella con una sonrisa.

-¿Se le ofrece algo más? Si tuviese la oportunidad de obtenerlo, ¿qué sería? - Loki tomó la mano de su compañía mientras reposaban tumbados en el canapé.

Sigyn se mordió el labio y mirándolo a los ojos le dijo:

-Un pastel. Un pastel de frutas, con mucha crema dulce y adornada con pétalos de rosas doradas y rojas de Vanaheim.

Loki frunció el ceño y los labios hasta que se extendieron en una sonrisa lobezna. Sigyn sintió el rubor extenderse en sus pómulos hasta que sintió que sus mejillas le dolían por su propia sonrisa.

-Pues, debido a que soy un príncipe, creo que puedo satisfacer ese deseo más rápido de lo que crees.

Sigyn abrió la boca en una señal de sobre actuada sorpresa y deleite.

-Eso me impresionaría mucho, su alteza - La risa de Loki le acaricio los oídos, mientras el príncipe acariciaba con los labios la mandíbula de Sigyn.

Alzando un poco la cabeza, llamó a una de las sirvientas esparcidas en los jardines. La criada se acerco veloz, atendiéndolo rápidamente.

-Traedle a Lady Sigyn un pastel de frutas, con crema dulce…

-Mucha crema dulce - corrigió ella, sonriendo en dirección a Loki. Este la miró por el rabillo del ojo, disimulando la sonrisa por la comisura de sus labios.

-_Mucha_ crema dulce y adornado con…- Loki se detuvo, razonando que lo que había pedido Sigyn era sumamente frívolo. Notó como la sirvienta se encogía un poco esperando la orden de su señor. – Adornado con rosas rojas y doradas – dijo finalmente.

-Lo más pronto posible, por favor. Si no es mucha molestia - agregó Sigyn. Loki la miró extrañado ante el trato que tuvo con la chica que servía en el palacio.

La chica llevó su mano a los labios para disimular su pequeña sonrisa y, con voz suave y aguda, respondió:

-Muy buena elección, príncipe Loki. Lo más rápido posible - la joven hizo una reverencia y se dirigió hacia el interior del palacio, escuchando, a sus espaldas, las risas de Lady Sigyn.

* * *

><p><strong>Arih me paso una foto del sitio donde Loki y Sigyn estaban sentados en esta escena. Esta subido en mi Tumblr, como todas las fotos, canciones, dibujos, etc... sobre SPH e Illusions. Teneis el link en mi perfil ^_^<strong>

**Para las seguidoras de SPH, deciros que los dos próximos capítulos están ya COMPLETAMENTE PLANEADOS, y solo me queda sentarme a escribir. Finalmente, van a ser dos capítulos más antes de que empiece TDW, a no ser que mientras escribo se me ocurran ideas que quiera incluir en la historia (lo que me pasa siempre, vamos). Creo que podréis esperar una actualización si no mañana, el miércoles ;) **

**Review este capítulo como si no hubiera mañana! A ver si convencemos entre todas/os para que Arih escriba una historia propia! **


	6. Nota

¡Hola gente!

Esto no es una actualización, solo un aviso rápido:

Ahora mismo estoy rodeada de cajas de mudanza, porque mañana lunes 19 me voy a Madrid con mi novio. Como comprenderéis, hasta que no este en mi nuevo piso, con Internet, no voy a poder actualizar las historias. En un principio, para el día 23 ya estaremos completamente asentados, con conexión a Internet en casa.

En parte, esa ha sido la razón de la actualización masiva de capítulos este martes pasado.

Para las que estáis un poco perdidas, os dejo aquí una lista:

-Dos capítulos de '**Sleepwalking Past Hope'**, mi historia Logyn (Loki/Sigyn). Loki, Sigyn, Thor y Jane han escapado de Asgard y están... ¿donde? ¡Sorpresa! ;)

-Un capitulo nuevo de** 'Sherlock'**. Poco a poco, esta historia esta cogiendo forma y este último cap abarca el penúltimo caso de Sherlock, John y Elsa antes de la boda de John y Mary. El siguiente caso sera un multi-cap que creo que os va a gustar mucho a todas.

-Empece una historia nueva basada en el nuevo cómic de Marvel, **'Loki: Agent of Asgard'**. Mi historia se llama exactamente igual que el cómic. Por ahora solo esta el primer capítulo, pero en cuanto se asiente seguiré con la historia como con todas las demás.

Os invito a todas a que leáis todas las historias que no seguís hasta que pueda seguir actualizando de manera regular en Madrid. O las historias cortas que podéis encontrar en mi perfil (one-shots, la gran mayoría sobre Loki y Sigyn). También podéis encontrar el AU de 'SPH', llamado **'Illusions'**, en mi perfil.

Muchas gracias a todas por los comentarios, 'follow/fav' a la historia y las visitas a mis historias.

Os prometo que actualizare tan pronto como pueda.

¡Muchos besos a todas/os!

**Alessandra. **


End file.
